guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Varajar Fells
Description Varajar Fells is an Explorable Area in the Far Shiverpeaks. It sits at a lower elevation than most of the region, as evidenced by the unfrozen lakes and grassy area in the Southwest. To the east is a narrow path that travels south of Olafstead and the deeper of the two lakes in this area, eventually leading to the closed valleys on the east side of this area. The north-central area is wide open and patrolled by Modniir. The northwest is comprised of a shallow lake with several islands and a cave on the shores. The eastern valleys appear to have some connection to worlds beyond Tyria Exits Towns and Outposts *Olafstead (center of area) Explorable areas *Battledepths (Southeast) *Norrhart Domains (Northeast) *Drakkar Lake (North) (two different exits) *Verdant Cascades (Southwest) Dungeons *Raven's Point (Northwest) NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Helming Baldbrow *Merchants and Traders: ** 20 Shalgrim Stoneheart (Materials) ** 20 Vildrok Coppertoe (Merchant) *Norn Hunting Party NPCs: ** 20 Mudde Sthairson ** 20 Olgra the Cantankerous ** 20 Feya Wonir ** 20 Harghul ** 20 Coldrok Crannor ** 20 Olgana Beartamer ** 20 Inga Caveborn *Various: ** 20 Olrun Olafdottir Bestiary Monsters *Centaurs ** 20 (26) Modniir Berserker ** 20 (26) Modniir Hunter ** 20 (26) Modniir Priest ** 20 (26) Modniir Shaman *Elementals ** 24 (26) Frozen Elemental *Great beasts ** 22 (26) Berserking Aurochs ** 22 (26) Berserking Wendigo ** 22 (26) Berserking Bison *Griffons ** 24 (26) Blessed Griffon *Imps ** 22 (26) Ice Imp *Jotun ** 28 (30) Jotun Skullsmasher ** 28 (30) Jotun Bloodcurdler ** 28 (30) Jotun Bladeturner *Minotaurs ** 22 (26) Berserking Minotaur *Nightmares ** 20 (26) Scourge Vaettir ** 20 (26) Shadow Vaettir ** 20 (26) Mist Vaettir **Various Haunted Spirits (During the quest Haunted) *Phantom ** 20, 21, 22, 23 Shock Phantom *Undead ** 20, 21, 23 Skeleton Priest ** 20, 21, 22, 23 Skeleton Illusionist ** 20, 21, 22, 23 Skeleton Wizard ** 20 Crypt Slasher Bosses *Berserker ** 26 (30) Asterius the Mighty (Reaper's Sweep) *Ghost ** 28 Tanto the Grim (Life Transfer) (only during the quest, Haunted) *Imp ** 28 Dazehl Brainfreezer (Mind Freeze) *Undead ** 28 Nifling the Chained (not during the quest, The Path to Revelations) *Wurm ** 28 Jormungand (Earthshaker) Pets * 5 Black Wolf * 5 Mountain Eagle * 5 Polar Bear * 5 White Moa * 5 White Wolf Quests Notes * Vanquishing the area requires defeating an average of 500 foes in Hard Mode, and as many as 541 under the influence of quests (notably Haunted and The Path to Revelations). ** With Revelations active, players have reported receiving over 15,000 Norn reputation points, if clearing the area under the influence of the bonus bounties. See Farming norn points for details. * You must complete A Gate Too Far to completely vanquish this area. * Dazehl Brainfreezer appears shortly after the northwestern lake has been cleared of Ice Imps. * In the eastern part of the zone, the mob of undead surrounded by the ring of Crypt Slashers will turn hostile when you approach them. Ideally, defeat the nearby pop-up Shock Phantoms first, then pull the slashers. Category:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)